What Happened to Corrin/Script
Prologue * Takumi: There's only one place left where they could be. * Lianna: Over there! Isn't that Xander? * Rowan: And Ryoma's with him! H-Hey! Ryoma! * Camilla: (concerned grunt) Hold on! Something isn't right here. (Ryoma appears and makes a suspicious groan, listed as "..." in the subtitles, as does Xander.) * Elise: Xander, what's the matter? Say something! * Rowan: Watch out! (Rowan protects Elise from an attack from either Xander or Ryoma, who are apparently brainwashed.) * Lianna: Why are they attacking us?! * Rowan: We can find out after we stop them! Battle - Before Corrin appears * Frederick: They're too formidable for us right now! We should secure the forts and escape! * Elise: Xander, stop it! * Leo: These are not opponents that we want to be facing head-on. (After seizing the first fort) * Frederick: All right, we've opened one escape route. Quickly, to the next fort! Battle conversations Camilla vs Xander * Xander: (groans) * Camilla: Poor Xander... He won't understand a word I say in this state. (As the group starts retreating to the next fort, the FMV, "Showdown with Corrin" plays. Ryoma starts cutting down Aytolisian soldiers, as does Xander. They menacingly approach as the remaining troops start backing away in fear. Suddenly, behind a couple soldiers, a figure rushes in fast and jumps in the air and flips and cuts down two more soldiers. It is the main princess from Fire Emblem Fates, Corrin, with the subtitle "Fateful Princess - Corrin" appearing as she looks at the camera with an angry look. She starts cutting down more Aytolisian soldiers, jumps and joins Ryoma and Xander, with the three giving menacing looks as the scene fades out.) Battle - After Corrin appears * Corrin: (sighs menancingly) * Takumi: Wait a second! Now Corrin's attacking us, too? * Iago: Oh my! Confounded by such a simple spell. You're all bark and no bite, hmm? (Iago appears with enemy reinforcements) * Leo: Iago... So this was your work. You'll pay dearly for this, you disgrace. * Iago: Fools! Did you really think I'd simply reveal myself? Sub Mission - Defeat the Sages casting lightning (Sages appear, attacking with lightning) Hinoka: Whoa! Where'd that lightning come from?! * Iago: Our foes must be mad. (After defeating the sages causing the lightning strikes) * Sakura: We did it. It's not so scary anymore. Battle conversations - Iago Hinoka vs Iago * Hinoka: Nohrian scum! I won't let you get away with this! * Iago: Ugh! Another boring threat. This is why I can't stand you Hoshidan philistines! Takumi vs Iago * Takumi: You hurt my family... You don't seriously expect to survive, do you? * Iago: (mockingly) Aww, Takumi won't forgive me. I think I'll live. Sakura vs Iago: * Sakura: You're from Nohr? Why are you trying to stop us? * Iago: Oh come, come! I can't just tell you everything, can I?! Camilla vs Iago * Camilla: Iago, how could you be so beastly to Corrin? This verges on treason! * Iago: You say treason, I say triumph. Either way, words very little, Lady Camilla. Leo vs Iago * Leo: You are a disgrace to Nohr! I will personally see to your death! * Iago: (mockingly) Oh, I'm so scared, but it's a scary man whose collar is inside out! Elise vs Iago * Elise: You're so selfish Iago! I won't forgive you! * Iago: Oh, my dear sweet little baby princess! I have no need for your forgiveness. After fighting Iago for the first time (After draining Iago's health halfway, he warps away to make a retreat.) * Iago: Ugh, that hurt! I suppose it's my cue to exit stage left. (Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander stop attacking) * Takumi: Come back here! You can't just run! * Iago: Oh I'm not running! It's called a tactical retreat, you fool! Look it up! (Iago reappears in another fort on the map with enemy reinforcements. A wall of darkness appears at Iago's fort to prevent anyone from getting to him.) * Leo: This wall of darkness should dissipate if we find and destroy its caster. (After a while, the brainwashing spell wears off of Corrin, Ryoma and Xander, causing them to rejoin the fight as NPC allies) * Corrin: Huh?! Who are you?! Why is everyone from Nohr and Hoshido together? * Iago: Ho hum, this was expected. (to his troops) Soldiers, go on and finish them! If NPC allies are in trouble * Ryoma: I can't afford to fall in this battle! * Corrin: I-I let my guard down, but I won't surrender! * Xander: I can't...fall...here... If NPC allies are in serious trouble * Ryoma: If I fall here, they're all doomed...! * Corrin: No... Must keep fighting... for everyone I love! * Xander: If I die here, what will happen...? If NPC allies fall or get killed by them while possesed Corrin * Corrin: Everyone, I'm so, so sorry.... * Iago: To think, this was your fate all along! (laughs evilly) Pathetic! Ryoma * Ryoma: 'Everyone, I'm sorry. I was not in control of my own body or mind. * '''Iago: '(laughs) Look at Hoshido's strongest warrior! Whimpering like a baby... Xander * '''Xander: (grunts) I'm sorry, everyone... It's all my fault... * Iago: You'll never make daddy proud now, you poor, blubbering fool. After defeating the Wall of Darkness Mages (After defeating all the mages creating the wall of darkness around Iago's fort, the wall vanishes) * Iago: Gah! They've broken through. Very well. I've been waiting for some drama! * Takumi: Come out and fight, you coward! I'll kill you myself! * Camilla: I'll show you what miserable end awaits those who hurt my dearest Corrin. * Leo: He won't escape us again. Let's take the rest of the forts and surround him. * Iago: Heh! You're more than welcome to try, you fools! After completing the "Defeat the Reinforcements" sub mission * Elise: Phew, we finished off the reinforcements. I'm glad everyone's safe. Battle Dialogue - Iago Round 2 * Iago: Please, you must listen! I was merely following orders! * Ryoma: You caused us to harm our friends and siblings. There will be no mercy for you. * Xander: Stop with your lies! Your time has come! After defeating Iago again * Iago: Is that all you have to offer? Scary words? (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm trembling! Movie - Three Gleamstones (The scene fades in a Iago vanishes from the Hoshidan and Nohrian heroes. Ryoma and Xander look at each other in contempt while Corrin and the other siblings from both sides look on. Ryoma and Xander do slash air in front of them, and sheathe their swords.) * Ryoma: We're fated to meet in battle, but it doesn't have to be today. Let's sheathe our swords in pursuit of a shared goal. * Xander: Yes. We must protect our siblings, and return to our homelands. (Corrin runs towards Ryoma and Xander away from the other siblings.) * Corrin: Xander, Ryoma, thank you! With both of you working together as one, I'm sure that we'll be unstoppable! * Xander: Indeed. * Ryoma: Right. (Corrin, Ryoma and Xander start glowing with white, red and purple light, respectively, as three more gleamstones are formed and shoot up into the sky, briefly stopping to form a triangle. They then start spinning around and head toward Shield of Flames. The shield and the orbs spin around horizontally, and afterwards, the three stones place themselves in the bottom right, bottom left and leftmost slots of the shield, which once again floats downwards and lands in Lianna's hands, with Rowan, Darios, Lucina and Chrom watching near her, with Lianna making a satisfied chuckle. After a shot of shield's empty top slot, the scene fades out.) Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Game Script